


Roma también está construida sobre ruinas

by as_a_cloud



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-lawsuit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En retrospectiva, Yunho solo es un hombre que está intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies y desintegrarse en miles de fragmentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roma también está construida sobre ruinas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olgap_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/gifts).



> A veces tenemos a esa persona que nos introduce en un fandom, en oportunidades sin buscarlo. Este caso, para mí fue Olga y su amor al HoMin. <3 Así que aquí una pequeña retribución.

Érase una vez, DBSK estaba en la cumbre, rompiendo récords de ventas y popularidad, pero el sueño se rompió por malentendidos e ideales diferentes.

Los que quedaron atrás cargaron con la difícil tarea de preservar aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado.

Al inicio no fue fácil. Nada fácil.

 

Por un lado, el nombre de Shim Changmin equivale a “top idol”. Es un buen bailarín y es fantástico cantando. Sabe regalarse a miles de fans por un tiempo determinado y ha encontrado un balance ideal entre lo que debe ser su imagen pública y lo que es su verdadera personalidad. Se halla en la cúspide de la industria.

También reconoce que tiene muchos defectos, como su terquedad, egoísmo y lo ponzoñosa y frontal que es su lengua, la cual sabe exactamente qué decir para herir a una persona.

Por otro lado, Yunho nunca deseó mucho.

 _Solo_ alcanzar la perfección.

 

Casi todos los que conoce han estado en algún momento en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora mismo. En un bar privado, exponiéndose al escándalo si alguna foto o audio llega a los medios, con la ropa desaliñada y el aliento oliendo a alcohol. Hablando demasiado alto o demasiado bajo, riéndose a carcajadas flojas para no golpear a alguien, para no llorar o para evitar ir a lanzarse a un río.

Sí, todos han estado ahí.

Yunho está ahí y lo ha estado más veces de las que quisiera contar desde que tres de sus amigos más cercanos y queridos lo acuchillaran por la espalda.

 

Changmin despierta sacudido por una mano en su hombro. Apenas está amaneciendo y no hace mucho que se echó a dormir. La cabeza le punza y lo único que quiere es pulverizar a quien está perturbando su sueño.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo, Minie?

Hace tanto que Yunho no le dice así que Changmin parpadea con más atención que un segundo atrás.

—Sí —dice con llaneza.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo, por favor?

El ruego de Yunho es patético, es sentido en cada una de sus consonantes y vocales. La angustia pinta colores horribles en su rostro y su respiración desprende tufo a vino y a cigarrillos.

—Sí —repite.

La mano de Yunho, que sigue aferrada a su hombro, sube hasta su cabeza y se enreda en los mechones de su cabello. No llega a hacerle doler, pero Changmin lo aparta con torpeza y trata de incorporarse. Yunho no le deja. Lo que hace es arrodillarse en el piso y apoyar la parte superior del cuerpo en su pecho.

Vacilante, Changmin es ahora quien le toca el cabello, dándole caricias en la cabeza como si se tratara de un niño.

El pelo está reseco, consecuencia de años de productos nocivos, las puntas están abiertas y Changmin sabe que es ridículo, pero tiene el deseo de agarrar unas tijeras y cortar lo dañado.

 

Changmin no tiene idea de cuánto más podrá seguir soportándolo.

Él ve lo peor de todo, los ciclos de destrucción y recuperación de Yunho. Cómo actúa cuando no tienen algún pendiente y es un alma en pena ataviada con camisetas inmensas y pantalones deportivos, su cabello hecho un remolino y portando ojeras tan oscuras que parecen pintarrajeadas con maquillaje.

Llega al punto en el que se ve a sí mismo rompiendo esas camisetas para infundir algo de vida en los ojos marchitos de Yunho.

Changmin estruja esas imágenes mentales y se pregunta si Yunho se duerme llorando.

 

A Yunho le disgusta el fracaso, ha sido así desde que recuerda. Es por eso que se queda sentado en la ducha hasta que las yemas de sus dedos quedan arrugadas, en un deseo vano de que el agua se lleve todo por la alcantarilla.

La impotencia, su ineptitud como líder de DBSK, su incapacidad para levantarse de los escombros y continuar la función más allá de la apariencia.

Los adultos no se dejan derrotar. No está bien llorar o reventarse los puños en el espejo, se repite.

No importa que quizá sus sueños y expectativas estén desapareciendo.

No importa que quizá él también esté disolviéndose.

 

Desde que los otros se marcharon y se quedaron los dos solos, el departamento que comparten se ha vuelto una especie de búnker. Hay demasiadas cosas que definidamente no _deben_ salir.

Las palabras que cruzan en ocasiones, los gritos y las discusiones hirientes.

Los silencios que tienen sabor a rancio y que jamás duran demasiado porque, al final de todo, _solo_ se tienen el uno al otro. Sus amigos y familiares cercanos pueden conmiserarse con su situación, pero no están en el centro del huracán.

A veces discuten antes y después de estar frente a las cámaras, donde los MC y el público en general esperan que muestren lo sólida que es su relación. Y nadie puede culparlos porque les dan lo que quieren.

 

—Has perdido peso —observa Changmin. Su voz es impersonal, pero baja el manhwa que está leyendo y se muerde la punta de la lengua para no mencionar el incidente ocurrido horas atrás.

Yunho acaba de salir del baño, una toalla fija en sus caderas y otra en sus hombros. Con bolsas bajo los ojos y al natural, luce como el mismo infierno.

—Tú, de todas las personas —aprieta los dientes—, sabes cómo es esto.

—Las úlceras en tu estómago deben estar haciéndose agujeros negros.

«Tú estás haciéndote un agujero negro», piensa.

—Preocúpate por ti mismo.

Las palabras le hieren, pero asiente, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Yunho retoma el camino a su habitación y Changmin vuelve a alzar su manhwa. Mientras finge leer, dice en voz alta:

—Aquí estaré si te cansas de tocar fondo.

 

Cuando Changmin regresa de una sesión de fotos que le ha tomado todo el día, ve que Yunho está dormido en una posición aparatosa frente al televisor prendido. Mira los tabloides y periódicos regados en la mesa de centro, las latas vacías de cerveza, y de nuevo la figura durmiente.

La sala está sumida en la oscuridad salvo la luz que desprende la pantalla.

Una parte de él se enfurece, pero la otra se preocupa porque si Yunho sigue así, se despertará con un dolor atroz de cuello y de espalda.

—Despierta —dice, sentándose en el borde del sillón y tocándole una mejilla—, tienes que ir a tu cama.

—No.

—Sí

—Hyung.

Yunho gruñe y guarece la cabeza entre sus brazos. Changmin puede adivinar que está ebrio o al menos con rezagos de alcohol en las venas. Inhala y exhala, pone el brazo de Yunho alrededor de sus hombros y lo obliga a caminar a su habitación con su ayuda.

—Quédate aquí —susurra Yunho.

Changmin sabe que no debería, y aun sabiéndolo, se acuesta al lado del líder.

—¿Alguna vez tienes miedo? —pregunta Yunho al cabo de unos minutos.

—Duérmete, por favor.

—Yo sí tengo miedo…

—Yunho —dice pronunciando cada letra, omitiendo el honorífico a propósito.

—Tengo miedo de que me sigan odiando —susurra Yunho sin hacerle caso—. Tengo miedo de ser mediocre y de que no podamos seguir llevando con respetabilidad el nombre del grupo.

Aquellos miedos son compartidos y Changmin aprieta los puños, mirando el techo y sin moverse.

Murmura que él también, sin embargo, Yunho está concentrado en exponer las telas de araña entretejidas en su cerebro y no lo escucha. Son murmullos vagos y trastabillados que no paran por lo que parece una eternidad.

 

Esa vez, duermen uno al lado del otro sin tocarse, pero amanecen en un enredo humano de piernas y brazos, sin ningún espacio de separación entre ellos.

 

—Gracias —le dice Yunho a mitad de un ensayo de baile, un día después, cuando están agotados y todavía muy lejos de perfeccionar la coreografía.

Si bien las palabras dan la impresión de provenir de la nada, Changmin sabe a qué se refiere.

Changmin quisiera decir “no seas idiota” o “tenemos que hablar del modo en el que estás autodestruyéndote”.

Lo que hace es actuar como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

 

El corazón de Yunho podrá estar hecho jirones, pero para empezar, él no fue quien agarró una daga y lo atacó.

Changmin no busca ser el amparo de una persona derribada.

… Sin embargo, con frecuencia le invade la extraña ansia de destruir a Yunho, de reducirlo a fracciones y luego volver a armarlo como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

Tal vez si lo hiciera, Yunho volvería a estar bien.

 

Se hallan frente a un público que engulle sus vociferaciones internas y mientras dura la presentación, lo único que existe es la performance que necesitan brindarles en retribución. El concierto finaliza y ni unas horas después, están en el aeropuerto lleno de gente con letreros que los señalan como traidores.

—Me miran como si hubiera destruido la felicidad del mundo —susurra Yunho cuando están atravesando el mar de vuelta a Seúl—. Y si… Changminie, ¿y si lo hice?, si destruí todo.

—Estás diciendo estupideces.

Yunho suspira y luce tan derrotado que Changmin quisiera… Oh. «No», se dice con firmeza, aplastándose en el asiento incómodo del avión y pegando la mirada a la pequeña ventana ovalada.

Sin poderlo evitar, culpa a los que se fueron. Pero como el resentimiento no es el que canta y baila en los escenarios, lo que hace es tragárselo y ensayar hasta que duele. Como el rencor no es provechoso, lo que hace es evidenciar de forma sutil su desprecio por Jaejoong, Junsu y Yoochun, y luego fingir que nunca existieron.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Sin impedírselo, Changmin gira hacia Yunho y lo observa.

Hay algo más allá de su entendimiento que desdibuja las facciones del otro hombre y, en respuesta, quiere lanzarle un golpe en plena nariz por ser tan poco indulgente consigo mismo.

 

En retrospectiva, Yunho solo es un hombre que está intentando por todos los medios posibles no tropezar con sus propios pies y desintegrarse en miles de fragmentos.

No puede, no _quiere_ convertirse en polvo de estrellas. Porque no habrá vuelta atrás. Y la idea lo aterroriza.

 

Fuera de temas emocionales intrincados, los problemas banales también hicieron aparición gracias a la separación.

Como estar frente a la realidad de que ninguno se las apañaba en la cocina.

La primera vez que Yunho trata de lucir sus nulas habilidades culinarias, se enferma del estómago por el mal manejo de condimentos y Changmin le prohíbe volver a hacerlo.

—Pero tú tampoco sabes mucho de cocinar —le replica dubitativo.

—Aprenderé —bufa Changmin.

Y así es… no que importe demasiado cuando el espiral de decadencia personal de Yunho da inicio.

Changmin es consciente de no poder hacer nada. A veces se lo toma como algo personal, por más que concientiza que es muy tonto de su parte.

Tan tonto como dejarse invadir por el pensamiento ilógico de que las cosas no serían así si él se hubiese ido, si quizá cualquiera de los otros fuese el que se quedara.

 

—Tengo que grabar una promoción —dice Changmin, poniéndose el calzado a la vez que Yunho está quitándoselo.

Recién ha llegado de estar quién sabe dónde y a pesar de las ojeras, es probable que haya dormido hasta entrada la tarde en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, tratando de recuperarse de otra resaca.

Changmin sabe es la ansiedad, la preocupación y la culpa lo que lo tienen así. También sabe que necesita parar.

—¿Regresarás? —pregunta Yunho con voz hueca.

Es una pregunta extraña de por sí, pero Changmin no comenta al respecto.

—Cuando finalice… —Y aunque sería mejor no hacerlo, añade—: ¿Hoy volverás a salir?

—No lo sé.

En vez de seguir la conversación o esperar a que Changmin cierre la puerta, Yunho se da media vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

 

Yunho no es estúpido ni tan desconsiderado como puede llegar a parecer.

O tal vez sí lo es.

Es solo que…

Los días se suceden unos a los otros como si fueran noches interminables mezcladas con mañanas difuminadas.

Yunho está ahogándose. Es como si estuviera luchando para no caer en la insania.

Lo peor es que está en ese lugar por elección propia. Nadie le apuntó con un arma para que se uniera a la SM como trainee o para que, al cabo de unos años, su ética y honor lo hicieran permanecer en la misma empresa.

Sigue tendido en la cama, ignorando los gruñidos de su estómago por la falta de alimento. Estira la mano y la tensa, notando que todavía le duele, y que va a ser un problema para los ensayos de baile.

Pero una vez que la máscara está en su lugar, es capaz de aparentar que no se encuentra tan mal como sabe que está. El staff y los directivos se hallan al tanto de que su ánimo no es el mismo de antes de la demanda, sin embargo, tampoco imaginan hasta qué nivel de depresión llega.

Es algo que solo Changmin sabe bien. Algo que sus amigos ni su familia imaginan.

El amigo que esa noche evitó que se cayera de bruces, susurrándole que se apresurara a ocultarse de la vista pública, no se lo imagina.

A ese paso, seguirá tentando al destino y una foto suya invadirá la prensa a primera hora con un titular escandaloso.

Gruñe.

Lo que quisiera es tener la suficiente voluntad para prepararse un baño prolongado de agua caliente, después dormir y simular que nada ha sucedido.

¿Es suficiente justificación que vaya a beber porque así se olvida de todo por unos momentos? ¿Que la sangre se agolpee en su cabeza mientras canta en noraebangs exclusivos y privados, que la adrenalina recorra sus venas como si fuera fuego mientras flirtea con una chica pagada para que jamás abra la boca, que todo eso sirva como paliativo a la espantosa realidad? ¿Es una excusa creíble?

 

A Yunho le gusta estar siempre en lo correcto.

Cuando Jaejoong empezó a hablar de marcharse los cinco, sospechó que era el comienzo de su apocalipsis personal…

Siempre le gustó estar en lo correcto, pero no le gusta ver cómo el sueño que construyó con sudor y lágrimas, amenaza con desbaratarse entre sus manos.

 

Yunho no consigue dormir hasta que oye la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Changmin a lo largo del departamento mientras se cocina algo para cenar y después se sienta a mirar un anime.

Escucha que se detiene varias veces frente a su puerta cerrada, adivina que para preguntarle si ya comió o si quiere ver una película.

Casi siente decepción cuando no lo hace, aunque sospecha que es para lo mejor.

 

Changmin encuentra pequeñas muestras de que Yunho sigue vivo y en el departamento, como un cenicero con un par de colillas o bolsas vacías de ramen instantáneo, pero han pasado días sin que lo vea.

Cansado y con la advertencia de que sus managers irán a visitarlos el día siguiente, toca la puerta de la habitación de Yunho.

—Ábreme, hyung —pide.

Silencio de ultratumba.

Sabe que Yunho está allí, los zapatos en la entrada no le engañan.

Vuelve a azotar la puerta, su paciencia cada vez más inexistente. A través de la madera, comunica las noticias que tiene y está tentado a irse, sin embargo, le impotencia gana y lanza un puntapié.

—Jung Yunho, si no me abres ahora mismo, juro que me iré a vivir en el dormitorio de los Super Junior —amenaza con voz potente—. Seguro que Kyuhyun me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Está cayendo bajo y lo sabe a la perfección, pero cuando el rostro de Yunho aparece, no le interesa.

Ve al otro regresar a su cama. Los cobertores y las sábanas están todas revueltos, como si se trataran de un fuerte donde quiere protegerse. Y ambos saben que es una defensa inútil. La gente lo tiene entre sus fauces y no lo soltará.

Changmin enciende las luces y contempla los papeles impresos que adornan el piso como una alfombra de tinta y odio. Recoge algunos y los examina. Son mensajes de desprecio publicados en foros y en páginas. Blogs de fans que dicen cuánto detestan a Yunho, y cartas de fans y de anti-fans donde lo acusan de traidor y donde le desean la muerte.

Duda que haya leído todo, pero seguro ha sido más de lo necesario.

—Dime algo.

Se come el “por favor”.

—¿Si no hablo volverás a amenazarme con irte a vivir a otro lado?

Esta vez, lo que se come es un “lo siento”.

A decir la verdad, Changmin preferiría lanzarse a las vías de un tren antes de marcharse al igual que lo hicieron los otros.

Porque no solo dejaron a S.M. Entertainment y a Lee Sooman, sino que también los dejaron a ellos dos atrás.

Porque sabe que Yunho no solo se refiere a vivir en otra parte, sino a darle la espalda.

Tiene dos alternativas, ser condescendiente o ser duro. Se pregunta cuál será la adecuada cuando, antes de darse cuenta, su cerebro ya ha tomado la decisión por él:

—La sociedad está jodida, lo sabemos bien. Y sé que no estás bien, yo tampoco lo estoy, ¿pero adivina qué? ¡El planeta sigue girando! No puedes engañarte pensando que todo está en pausa.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —pregunta Yunho en vez de contestar sus palabras.

Changmin deja caer los párpados un instante.

—¿Qué?

—Usualmente no eres tan expresivo, Changminie.

—Estoy… estoy… —dice con poca elocuencia, sin saber cómo comunicar que a veces quiere estallar como una supernova y llevarse a Yunho con él, que sería como un Big Bang, que…—. No puedes seguir así, ¿me escuchas? Basta.

—¿Así cómo?

El bulto que es Yunho encima de la cama se remueve un poco.

—¡Así! —grita.

Changmin traga saliva, como si estuviera más nervioso que furioso. Tiene las palmas húmedas y, por más que lo intenta, no puede levantar los escudos. Esto no es una entrevista ni está por salir al escenario. No hay reflectores, no tiene maquillaje encima.

Solo son Yunho y él.

—No te reconozco más, hyung. Esto es cada vez más intolerable.

—Entonces… entonces quizá lo mejor sea que te vayas, Changmin.

—No te dejaré —dice—. Déjame… déjame probarte que no te dejaré. Podría permanecer a tu lado —insiste—. Podría permanecer a tu lado para siempre. Permíteme que lo haga.

Changmin repite “estaré contigo para siempre” como si fuera una letanía sin fin.

Yunho ahí tiene su respuesta: sí ha estado bebiendo.

—Ven y échate a mi lado, Changminie. Apuesto a que estás demasiado cansado incluso para discutir.

Changmin sella los labios y obedece.

 

Yunho despierta primero y ve la figura durmiente de Changmin al alcance de su brazo.

Y tiene la súbita urgencia de aplastarlo y destruir todo sentido de espacio personal. De besarlo y morderlo, de tener sexo.

Una pequeña parte de él se pregunta si solo hubo chicas, si hubo algunos chicos.

La mayor parte de él quiere dejar marcas de uñas en su espalda y en su pecho, y arrancarle de cualquier modo el juramento de que no se irá.

Ya que solo es eso, no quiere ser dejado. Ni siquiera es algo romántico, y está fuera de su alcance contar con aquella seguridad en la medida en la que lo necesita ahora.

Pero cuando Changmin despierta y encuentra que está siendo observando, evade su mirada y busca su mano, apretándola.

—Lo de ayer fue una promesa —lo escucha decir en voz diminuta.

Yunho ya no cree en promesas. Igual devuelve el apretón y se jura a sí mismo que le dará la oportunidad a Changmin de demostrar que él sí tiene palabra.

 

Los siguientes días viajan a Japón, asisten a varios programas y Changmin cocina en los momentos libres. Hablan sobre tal cosa o aquella. Progresan. A paso de oso perezoso. Pero lo hacen y es todo lo que pueden exigirse.

A Changmin el corazón le salta en el pecho cuando Yunho le sonríe con sinceridad después de lo que se siente décadas, y hay cierto confort en pensar que desde aquella segunda vez que durmieron juntos, no ha vuelto tocar una botella de alcohol.

 

—No tienes que preocuparte más por mí —dice Yunho a media voz en el backstage de un concierto a gran escala.

—¿En serio?

—No soy un niño. —Changmin lo mira receloso y Yunho le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro—. Lo escribiría en el cielo, pero no te excedas, Changdola.

La risa de Changmin flota en el aire y Yunho aspira profundo.

 

El concierto acaba y los latidos de su corazón siguen disparándose hasta el fin del universo. Los aplausos, los gritos retumban y conforman un eco que, por un instante, parece infinito.

La mano húmeda de Yunho aprieta la suya y ambos dan una reverencia profunda en agradecimiento a su océano rojo.

En ese instante, sabe que lo han logrado.

 

Aquel año Yunho vuelve a redactar la historia. Por su sanidad mental, edita las partes en las que los que ya no están significaron algo, y rellena los espacios en blanco con trabajo, insomnio ocasional, sus amigos… y con Changmin.

Con Changmin.

**Author's Note:**

> El título proviene del poema [“Ruins” de Eliza Griswold](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/244954).  
> Con esto me sacié de angustia por un buen tiempo, lo prometo. Lo que sigue debe ser domestic bliss o algo así. Digo, se intentará. :)  
> Por último, gracias a Jeadore por el beteo.


End file.
